


【瞳耀】温泉别墅②

by Dina11



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina11/pseuds/Dina11





	【瞳耀】温泉别墅②

【瞳耀】论如何治疗青梅竹马的独身主义 番外③ 上  
温泉别墅篇II 车……  
展爸爸电话，白羽瞳拜见岳父大人，白sir在线提个亲，顺便准备解锁新姿势 ~~~  
part I 车车的后续 温存  
以及part II前戏 男友衬衫 + 口

我尝试加油了，大家多多包涵  
━((*′д｀)爻(′д｀*))━!!!!

剧情最后一篇了，我来平坑了！

接番外② 前文链接：http://dinacavallone.lofter.com/post/1d798f6e_12d1e16fb

正文链接：

————————正文分割线——————————

一番床事过后，床下是被扔得乱糟糟的衣物，床上被白羽瞳折腾得乱糟糟的展耀正被自家刚刚确认关系的恋人搂在怀里，身上原本还挂着的那件白衬衫，也不知道什么时候被扔到了地上，展耀已经忘记这最后一丝遮掩是白老鼠扒拉下来的还是自己无意识的时候挣脱掉的，两具赤裸的身体盖在薄薄的被子里面对面躺着，猫儿是真的被刚刚那一轮折腾累得够呛，靠在小白的肩上还在轻轻地喘息着，呼出的热气也有一下没一下地打在白羽瞳的脖颈上，白羽瞳开始反思是不是自己第一次折腾得有点太过了？环在展耀背后的手安抚式地抚摸着，亲一口自家累坏了的恋人的额角，没想到猫儿在床上就好像收起了利爪一样，特别的乖巧，甚至有时候还会自己发出邀请，白羽瞳觉得这次猫是被他偷到了！侧头亲吻一下展耀额头，轻轻唤了一声“猫儿”，展耀没有答应他，稍微在小白怀里动了动身体，白羽瞳把怀里的展耀扶正，凑过去与猫儿额头相贴，迫使展耀能够正视自己猫儿现在看起来有点怯，初尝禁果的猫儿显得有点不知所措，不怎么敢直视白羽瞳，就算是被迫额头相抵也不敢抬眼看，白羽瞳很少联名带姓的叫展耀，白羽瞳调整了一下语气，及其认真地说：“展耀，我爱你。”白羽瞳很少连名带姓地叫自己，展耀慢慢抬起眼帘看向白羽瞳，却直接跌进那一汪深情中，白羽瞳现在看自己的眼神和之前的哪一次都不一样，那是一种满足，好像拥有了整个世界搬的满足，“展耀，我爱你。”对上了猫儿的眼神后，白羽瞳温柔地眯起眼睛，“嗯。”展耀也笑了，世间最美好的事情，莫不是自己爱的人也爱着自己吗？闭上眼睛，展耀向白羽瞳凑过去索要一个属于恋人的吻，对于猫儿这么明显的暗示，哪有送上嘴不亲的理由~~这次的吻没有任何一方具有侵略性，更加像是在向对方索取，没有商量好就主动卸下自己所有的防备，尽情与对方缠绵。  
情事以后的任何亲吻都会带有更多的调情意味，白羽瞳绕在猫儿背后的手已经很不安分开始往下游走，最后捏住了猫儿圆润的臀肉“小白！别闹！”猫儿现在还是不太习惯小白突如其来地这么一下反手拍掉自己屁股上明显不老实的爪子“猫儿~”但是尝到甜头的白老鼠怎么可能就这么轻易的放弃吃豆腐的机会，翻身直接把猫儿压回身下，“白羽瞳，我警告你不要乱来啊！”就算是威胁的话语从现在的猫儿嘴里说出来还是有一丝娇嗔的意味。“都是我的人了，再来一次吗~”白老鼠也不心急他非常乐意逗现在的猫，缓缓地压下去“不要，你走开啦！”猫儿慌张地胡乱推搡着小白的胸口， 不知道是因为之前刚刚经历过一次翻云覆雨导致有一点脱力，还是害羞，这一顿乱捶，反而有一种拿小拳拳捶你胸口的撒娇意味，眼看白老鼠一只手都已经探进猫儿未着一丝的大腿内侧时……  
这时候很煞风景的电话铃声打断了两人一触即发的暧昧氛围，展耀趁机翻身卷过被子，从白羽瞳的包围圈里迅速扭身溜了出来，下床，去那一堆杂乱的衣服里翻找铃声的来源白羽瞳被推开时的表情有点精彩，暧昧戛然而止，白老鼠承认自己刚刚压上去的时候下身的欲望就已经开始微微苏醒过来了，这么一顿现在可尴尬了……猫儿显得有点慌乱，等白羽瞳从床边上角落里翻出浴巾围在腰上，才从已经皱巴巴的衬衫底下翻出自己的手机，本来白羽瞳已经准备开始诅咒那个打来电话破坏自己好事的人了，却被猫儿两个字憋了回去“喂，爸……”  
展耀赤裸着窝在薄薄的被子里，有点不知所措，对于在这个时候会接到展启天的电话，展耀其实并不奇怪，或者说早就料到过，展爸爸无非就是催自己回去而已，因为按照原来的计划，再过几个小时自己就应该坐在前往美国的飞机上，彻底与白羽瞳断掉关系，但是没有想到事情会发生到现在这个样子，一时半会展耀都不知道该怎么回应……  
白羽瞳不知道什么时候出现在展耀边上，伸手眼神示意展耀把电话给自己……展耀下意识地把手机递了过去，白羽瞳接过电话，顺便还帮展耀拢了拢被子，眼神意思是当心不要着凉了，电话那头展启天的声音听起来有点暴躁，“都几点，怎么还不回来！不要忘记你答应我的事情！” “叔叔，我是白羽瞳……”边说着白羽瞳边起身，就腰上围了一根毛巾出了房间……展耀反应过来以后随手抄起边上的衬衫披上也追了出去，刚刚到门口扣上两个扣子，猫儿由衷感叹一句“妈的，这只死老鼠怎么身材这么好！”白羽瞳背对着房门在接电话，宽肩窄腰的完美曲线就这么赤条条地暴露在那里，等展耀自己再意识过来得时候自己已经整个人贴上了他心心念念的后背，双手环过白羽瞳的腰身，手指轻轻拂过小白精壮的腹肌和人鱼线，脸蹭着小白后背的皮肤，瞥见自己留下的红痕的时候，还是不争气地耳尖泛红，展耀听到的结束语也正好卡在白羽瞳说“叔叔，我对展耀是认真的。”  
白羽瞳被突然贴上来的热源惊得语气突然一顿，白羽瞳被图猫儿贴上去的时候电话那头的话语刚好结束，所以也不知道展父到底现在是怎么样一种情绪，按照之后接到展启天的电话的白允文的原话，展父那个时候的语气活像自家的白菜被隔壁家的狗刨了一样……  
“小白。你和我爸说什么呐？”猫儿问的时候有点心虚，但是还掺杂着很多不可思议的甜蜜。这大概就是领着男朋友回家见长辈的心情吧……  
“我和你爸说……”拨开猫儿手，转身把猫儿搂进怀里以后语气上翘地继续说“我要对你负责啊~”语气里透露着一种“看我表现多好~我要奖励”的感觉。稍微拉开点距离，白羽瞳低头就往往猫儿唇上偷香了一口，大概是终于打通了与父亲的心结，展耀默许了这个吻。  
到现在白羽瞳才看清楚，展耀穿的是自己的衬衫，自己的衣服展耀穿起来有点大，因为着急扣着的仅有的几个扣子还都扣错了位置，脖颈处大开着，以白羽瞳的角度还能隐隐约约看到里面的泛红的肌肤，以及表面自己留下的欢爱的痕迹，衬衫下摆侃侃地莫过大腿根部但是由于还未来的急清洗，大腿内侧的地方还残留着不少不明白色浑浊液体，不过也给了白羽瞳另一个信号，猫儿里面什么都没有穿……这样的猫儿现在被圈在自己怀里，真的是要了鼠命了！白羽瞳能感觉得到刚刚冷静下来的欲望又开始发硬了，这个感觉和白羽瞳紧紧贴在一起的猫儿也感觉得到，坏心思起来的猫儿，悄悄地把原来抵在小白胸肌上的右手往下探去，隔着浴巾就直接一爪子抓上那个白老鼠那个探头了的欲望，直接惊得小白倒吸一口冷气，奸计得逞的猫儿索性隔着浴巾开始套弄起来，虽然自己好像也有一点上头了。  
“猫儿，你…想…干什么……”猫儿不像小白那么无师自通，都是按照自己的感觉走，所以技术基本上也可以忽略不计，这没有规律的套弄加上浴巾粗糙的质地，就好像在乱放火又不负责一样，没有缓解反而越来越让小小白憋得更加难受……  
“我想……”随着白羽瞳的呼气声越来越重，其实是忍的，猫儿自认为自己好像“报复”成功了……撩骚谁不会啊“羽瞳……我想帮你口……”骚话谁都会说，但是展耀也没想到自己的身体会在这种时候这么诚实，重心慢慢向下，最后跪在白羽瞳两腿之间，扯下碍事的浴巾，白老鼠那傲人的欲望就这么光明正大地怵到了猫儿面前，一股属于雄性荷尔蒙的腥膻气味也随之充满了猫儿的整个嗅觉系统，以至于展耀还仅存的一点理智再发问刚刚这么粗的东西是怎么进到自己体内的后，就没有再正常工作过。  
猫儿手扶着柱身，伸出小舌开始试探性的舔着龟头，一寸寸的乖巧的舔舐，“猫儿，别……脏……嗯……”白羽瞳感觉今天要被这只不按常理出牌的猫儿弄死了，现在他像是被捏住命门索求释放的那个人……猫儿在性事上真的是一个只拼感觉的主，等他把小白的整根欲望吞进口中的时候，小白已经被折腾到要靠手支撑住身后的桌子才能稳住身形了，不是high的是忍的，可以说被猫儿口是一个挺痛苦的事情，每次都是临门一脚，点到还不为止，像是在发情的猫儿简直是一统乱点，但是只要一想到现在是他的猫儿再给他口，那么这又是另一种意义上的欲仙欲死，白羽瞳居高临下看见的画面是这样：猫儿套着自己的白衬衫，跪在自己双腿中间，含着自己下身高昂的欲望，配合双手毫无章法地吞吐着，从上方的角度往下看，衬衫的下摆后，猫儿的私密部位若隐若现，就好像是在邀请他的主人的进入……终于白羽瞳忍不住，在猫儿口中射了出来，白灼的液体溅在猫儿脸上以及白色的衬衫上，让猫儿显得格外妖艳，伸手抹了抹嘴角挂着的精液，猫儿还想继续的时候，白羽瞳蹲下身子把猫儿抱了起来，捞进怀里，丝毫不建议地直接开始一个法式热吻，一个令人窒息的吻结束，白羽瞳搂着猫儿亲吻着猫儿的额角  
“猫儿，其实你没有必要这样的。”顺手为他的猫儿梳理因为刚刚的疯狂而凌乱的头发。  
“但是……”猫儿莫名有点委屈，其实他现在身体每一个角落都敏感地叫嚣着想要被爱抚。  
“这种事情以后我来就好……”心疼地帮猫儿擦拭着脸上的痕迹，白羽瞳其实不怎么舍得他家猫儿来帮他做这种事情的，虽然某种意义上特别爽……  
“那……还做吗？”展•小声求欢爱•小喵说  
“猫儿想要了是吗？”亲亲猫儿的额角，顺便把猫儿的小腰再往自己身上带了几分。白羽瞳坏笑着调笑着~  
“那……我们回房间？”展耀自己都不知道为啥现在自己的语气能听上去这么期待！  
“不了~换个地方呗~”凑过去恶意地含住猫儿发红的耳垂“宝贝，你忘记这里是个温泉别墅了吗？哥哥带你晚点刺激的~”还没等猫儿反应过来，白羽瞳就把自家发情期中的猫儿拦腰抱起，往别墅的另一片区域走去…………

——————————————————————————————  
8/33  
dbq请原谅我码车速度太慢…  
我睡醒马上来补……下  
我怎么还没有写到温泉啊啊啊啊  
下计划口回去+镜面play，浴室play……大概吧  
下……我尝试直接飙起来(⊙o⊙)…


End file.
